cos_czego_pragnefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nocna Furia
Nocna Furia — jeden z najbardziej tajemniczych i niebezpiecznych gatunków smoków występujących w "Coś, czego pragnę". Wygląd Nocna Furia to prawdziwa legenda i jeden z najsilniejszych smoków. Jest średnich rozmiarów i ma potężną klatkę piersiową. Szyja smoka jest krótka, głowa natomiast dość duża i płaska. Dzięki dużym uszom, wyposażonymi w dodatkowe półokrągłe wypustki ma on doskonały słuch. Na spodzie pyska, po bokach i między uszami, wyrastają wypustki zaopatrzone w receptory pozwalające wychwytywać drgania powietrza, pozwalające określić wiek smoka. Nocne Furie posiadają dwie pary skrzydeł. Pierwsza para służy do wzbijania się w powietrze, zaś druga służy do regulacji kierunku oraz prędkości lotu, podobnie jak lotki (płetwy) umieszczone na końcu ogona. Ogon jest "sterem" gada, a zarazem dodatkową pomocą, dzięki której porusza się idealnie w czasie lotu. Równie zgrabnie i szybko jak w powietrzu porusza się na ziemi. Owy smok posiada średniej wielkości łapy, które są niezbyt grube, aczkolwiek bardzo silne. Gatunek posiada krótkie, ostre zęby, które chowają się w dziąsłach, gdy nie są potrzebne. Są one doskonale przystosowane do łowienia ryb. Na głowie umieszczone są liczne wyrostki, a największą ich parę stanowią uszy, wrażliwe dzięki dużej powierzchni. Duże oczy doskonale widzą zarówno w ciemności, jak i w świetle dnia. Smok może powiększać i zmniejszać swoje źrenice - z czego można odczytać jego intencje. Kolor oczu jest indywidualny dla każdego osobnika i zazwyczaj w podobnej barwie do plazmy.Nocne Furie o niebieskich oczach są wyjątkami i wyróżniają się od innych wybitną inteligencją i wyjątkowymi zdolnościami i umiejętnościami. Zwierzę ma niezwykłą siłę, dzięki czemu potrafi wzbić się do lotu pionowo. W chmurach porusza się z niezwykłą gracją i prędkością. Dzięki tej sile może się znaleźć w powietrzu w kilka sekund. Pikując, może osiągnąć prędkość dźwięku, czyli ok. 1000 km/h. Ciemność nocy doskonale maskuje barwę ciała Nocnej Furii, dzięki czemu jest widoczna tylko wówczas, gdy przesłania gwiazdy w czasie lotu (i oczywiście w ciągu dnia). Krew Nocnych Furii jest czarna i po zaschnięciu tworzy wytrzymałe, twarde i zwykle okrągłe płytki. Siedlisko Smoki te, ze względu na ich niewielką liczbę (mniej niż 50 osobników) żyły w stadzie, w którym zazwyczaj określona była hierarchia. Zamieszkiwały tereny z dala od człowieka i oprócz tego nie miały specjalnych upodobań. Aktualnie sytuacja się zmieniła i gady te zbijają się w małe grupki liczące ok. 6-8 osobników, zdarzają sie również zwierzęta prowadzące samotniczy tryb życia. Dieta Nocna Furia jest drapieżnikiem, chociaż jej jadłospis bywa bardzo zróżnicowany. Jej głównym i ulubionym pożywieniem są różne gatunki ryb (których w swojej paszczy może zmieścić kilkanaście) z wyjątkiem węgorzy, których nie cierpi. Dziki smok zadowoli się także większym zwierzęciem, takim jak sarna bądź bydło hodowlane, jednak najczęściej zjada ryby. Z roślin, Nocne Furie uwielbiają smoczymiętkę, chociaż rzadko ją zjadają - sam zapach wystarczy, żeby upoiły się tym smoczym narkotykiem. Lubią również przekąsić plastry miodu, a także wszelkie produkty tworzone przez ludzi, na przykład pieczywo. Te ostatnie jedzą jednak bardzo rzadko lub wcale, ponieważ unikają cywilizacji. Zachowanie Nocna Furia przez wieki była smokiem tajemniczym, niezbadanym, nigdy przez nikogo nie widzianym. O jej obecności świadczył tylko charakterystyczny świst, wydawany przez smoka tuż przed uderzeniem, oraz szybki, zwinny, smoczy cień poruszający się po niebie. Jest to najbardziej różnorodny pod względem zachowań smok. Potrafi być zarówno śmiertelnie niebezpieczny i agresywny, jak też potulny, kochający pieszczoty i zabawę. W rozmaitych sytuacjach zachowuje się zupełnie jak człowiek, okazując także inne emocje, takie jak dostojność, duma, smutek, radość, skrucha, złośliwość, pobłażanie, irytacja, złośliwość i wiele, wiele innych. Kolejną cechą upodabniającą go do człowieka jest umiejętność uśmiechania i śmiania się, próby rozmawiania ludzkim językiem czy rysowania i naśladowania ludzkiej twórczości. O stanie jego emocji informują jego uszy oraz kocie oczy, zmieniające swój kształt/położenie w zależności od nastroju. Dodatkowym atutem tego smoka jest pysk o bardzo wyraźnej gestykulacji - wszystko to sprawia, że patrząc na Nocną Furię z łatwością można odczytać pełną gamę emocji. * szczęście, zadowolenie: uszy są podniesione, źrenice maksymalnie rozszerzone; * strach: oczy szeroko otwarte, źrenice wąskie, uszy lekko podniesione; * złość, agresja: uszy są opuszczone, źrenice zwężone, oczy przymknięte, wyszczerzone zęby; * rzucanie wyzwania, walka: oczy są szeroko otwarte, źrenice wąskie, uszy spięte i podniesione lub opuszczone; * smutek: uszy są opuszczone, źrenice rozszerzone. Okres godowy przypada na lipiec i sierpień. Gady te łączą się w pary na całe życie i wychowują pisklęta do osiągnięcia dojrzałości płciowej czyli do dwudziestego roku życia. Wtedy też osiągają dojrzałość somatyczną, chociaż swoje ostateczne rozmiary osiągają już około 15 roku życia. Często kojarzą się w pary już w wieku 16-17 lat. Zaobserwować można silne więzi rodzinne i oparte na przyjaźni oraz partnerstwie. Smoki bez wahania stoczą bój lub nawet oddadzą życie za bliskich (w tym także za jeźdźca). Młode niejednokrotnie zdobywając własnego partnera/partnerkę łączą tym samym swoje stada/rodziny, tworząc większą sforę. Samce rzadko toczą boje o samicę, ze względu na niewielką populację. Zaloty natomiast przypominają skomplikowaną serię kroków tanecznych, czemu towarzyszą niskie bulgoty i pomruki, przypominające śpiew. Początkowo samica traktuje samca dość pobłażliwie, wręcz go ignorując, ale z czasem staje się bardziej dostępna. Największe jednak wrażenie na smoczycy robi popis odwagi i waleczności. Tresura Smok ten jest niezwykle inteligentny i pomysłowy, najlepiej nadaje się na wierzchowca. Wspaniale, zwinnie i szybko lata, a prócz tego posiada doskonałą koordynację z jeźdźcem. Najważniejszym elementem tresury Nocnej Furii jest zdobycie jej zaufania. Ze względu na jej ostrożność i inteligencję jest to powolny proces, bowiem smok musi zyskać pewność co do intencji tresera oraz do tego, że przenigdy go nie skrzywdzi. Czkawka, znany również jako Smoczy Władca, był jedynym człowiekiem jakiemu udało się wytresować dziką Furię, oraz jednym z dwóch jeźdźców tego gada. Oswojona Nocna Furia jest wspaniałym towarzyszem i niezawodnym przyjacielem, który swoimi zachowaniami, inteligencją i wrażliwością przypomina człowieka. Dzieli się swoimi emocjami z jeźdźcem i sam go pociesza. Wspólne loty, rozmowy (niewerbalne ze strony smoka), zabawy, ratowanie się z trudnych sytuacji i wspólne rozwiązywanie problemów to tylko część tego, co zapewnia zażyłość z jednym z najinteligentniejszych smoków. Z biegiem lat, Nocne Furie stały się jednak bardziej ostrożniejsze i oswojenie, a co dopiero wytresowanie ich stało się niemal niemożliwe. Zyskały również nowe umiejętności, indywidualne dla każdego smoka, a także ich rozmiary nieco się powiększyły. Moce i umiejętności * Prędkość: Nocna Furia jest najszybszym poznanym gatunkiem smoka. Według przekazów wikingów potrafi osiągnąć prędkość dźwięku. * Kamuflaż: Połączenie ciemnej skóry Nocnej Furii oraz prowadzenia przez nią nocnego trybu życia sprawiają, że smok jest praktycznie niewidoczny w nocy i prawie niemożliwy do złapania. * Echolokacja: Nocna Furia jest na razie jedynym znanym gatunkiem posiadającym zdolność echolokacji. Polega ona na wysłaniu głośnego impulsu dźwiękowego przez smoka, który natrafiwszy na przeszkodę, odbija się i powraca do uszu smoka. Dzięki temu Nocna Furia może latać w całkowitej ciemności np. w jaskini i zawsze odnajdzie drogę. Echolokacja działa na tej samej zasadzie co u nietoperzy, które, wysyłając bardzo wysoki dźwięk, którego ludzie nie słyszą, potrafią znaleźć owady. Mimo że Nocna Furia doskonale widzi w ciemności, echolokacja jest niezbędna, by odnajdywać przeszkody, których nie widać gołym okiem (np. ściana za zakrętem lub dziura w suficie). * Zwrotność: '''Kolce biegnące wzdłuż grzbietu Nocnej Furii mogą się rozdwoić i dowolnie otwierać oraz zamykać, co czyni tego smoka bardziej aerodynamicznym i pomaga mu wykonywać ostrzejsze zwroty. Gad może też nimi klaskać. * '''Leczenie: Ślina Nocnych Furii ma właściwości lecznicze. Jest odpowiednia na wszelkie opuchlizny, użądlenia, rany cięte, kłute, szarpane, gryzione, drapane i oparzenia. Wspomaga ona regenerację tkanek i zabija bakterie oraz trochę znieczula. * Pociski: Nocna Furia określana jest mianem doskonałego wojownika. Podczas ataku używa swojego potężnego strzału plazmą. Rozróżnia się rozmaite typy ognia Nocnej Furii: może to być najpotężniejszy eksplodujący strzał, strumień zwykłego ognia służącego na przykład do podpalenia lub rozgrzania jakiegoś przedmiotu. Tego typu ognia używa najczęściej po to, żeby ogrzać swoje legowisko, zanim się na nim położy. Jeszcze innym typem ognia jest echolokacja, nie czyni ona jednak żadnych szkód. * Walka: Nocna Furia jest bardzo silna i zwinna, co czyni ją niezwykle zaciekłym i niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Szybko porusza się zarówno na lądzie, jak i w powietrzu, ma doskonałą manewrowość, dzięki czemu potrafi doskonale dezorientować przeciwnika oraz mu uciec. Furia jest znakomitym wojownikiem, błyskawicznie atakuje i unika ciosów. Kolejnym jej atutem jest pomysłowość i ogromna inteligencja, dzięki której może pokonać nawet 100 razy większego przeciwnika. * Furia: Od dziesiątego roku życia smok może wpaść w tak zwaną furię. Wówczas wszelkie jego kolce, nozdrza oraz paszcza świecą w kolorze indywidualnym dla konkretnego osobnika (dopasowany do oczu i plazmy). Jego pociski są wtedy znacznie silniejsze, a sam smok może uwolnić się spod kontroli Alfy. * Alfa: Smok o silnej woli może przestać słuchać rozkazów Alfy, a wręcz może zwrócić się przeciw niemu. Furie to jedyne gady, które same mogą zostać Alfami, nie licząc olbrzymich gatunków. * Ewolucja: ''Oprócz wyżej wymienionych umiejętności, każda Nocna Furia posiada również inne zdolności, indywidualne dla każdego osobnika. Są one często związane z cechami (charakteru i wyglądu) danego smoka.'' Ogień Nocna Furia atakuje pociskami plazmy. Potrafi to robić z dużych odległości i nigdy nie chybia. Ogień Nocnej Furii to półpłynna masa podpalana acetylenowo/tlenowym ogniem. Tylko pocisk wystrzelony z dalekiej odległości od celu wybucha kolorowo - białymi płomieniami. Potrafi strzelać stylem "na bombę". Polega on na tym, że smok składa skrzydła i pikuje w dół do celu. Przed strzałem słychać tylko świst powietrza. Kiedy smok strzeli, szybko wzbija się w powietrze i znika z pola widzenia, by zaatakować następny cel. Słabości Nocne Furie, jak również i inne smoki, są podatne na zapach smoczymiętki oraz boją się węgorzy - zjedzenie zmorokrwistej odmiany tej ryby powoduje poważną chorobę. Są również podatne na działanie smoczego korzenia. Uwielbiają, gdy podrapie się je pod szyją lub pobawi się z nimi światełkiem. Jajo Jajo Nocnej Furii jest średniej wielkości owalem, o gładkiej, błyszczącej skorupce. Jego kolor zależy od przyszłego koloru smoka, jednak zawsze jest to zbliżony do czerni odcień. Znane Nocne Furie * Szczerbatek - pierwszy oswojony smok z tego gatunku * Dahrine - partnerka Szczerbatka * Falco, Sakit (kolejny Alfa po Szczerbatku), Shira (pierwsza biała smoczyca z tego gatunku) - potomstwo Szczerbatka i Dahrine * Członkowie stada * Dux * Agili - Partnerka Duxa i matka Kwiatka * Hyacinthino * Misza - druga biała smoczyca i przyszła Alfa * Svart - Alfa * Luna - partnerka Svarta i matka Miszy * Anja i Ada - Smoki. Ciekawostki * Nocne Furie są trochę podobne do nietoperzy - posiadają umiejętność echolokacji oraz niekiedy śpią do góry nogami , przewieszając ogon np. przez konar, zawijając się w skrzydła. * Dźwięk, wytwarzany przez Nocną Furię, jest połączeniem odgłosów wydawanych przez zwierzęta takie jak słonie, koty, tygrysy, foki oraz konie. * Skóra smoka zaś stanowi "mieszankę" pokrycia ciała nietoperza i jaszczurki. Sposobem poruszania się, kolorem i wyglądem oczu przypomina panterę. * Niekiedy, źrenice tego smoka momentalnie się wysmuklają. Dzieje się to wtedy, kiedy smok jest rozemocjonowany, zdenerwowany lub przestraszony. * Ślina Nocnej Furii ma lecznicze zastosowania i nie spiera się z ubrań. Ponadto jest lepka. * Nocna Furia jest bardzo inteligentna i sprytna, ale łatwo się rozprasza. * Nocna Furia jest bardzo przekonującym smokiem o silnej woli, a także głębokiej więzi, która łączy go z jeźdźcem. Zdolność ta pozwoliła jej oprzeć się sile perswazji Alfy, a nawet samej stać się nim stać i skłonić wszystkie smoki do współpracy. * Wiek Nocnej Furii sprawdza się po wypustkach na bokach żuchwy. Trzy małe wypustki to wiek około 20 lat. * Smok ten pikując w dół, potrafi latać z szybkością dźwięku. * Końcówka języka Nocnej Furii ma małe wcięcie. * Rozszerzone źrenice Nocnej Furii są w przybliżeniu prostokątne. * Każda Nocna Furia ma nieco inną barwę ciała (oczu, plazmy i furii) oraz inne niepowtarzalne umiejętności specjalne. * Nocna Furia o niebieskich oczach jest bardzo wyjątkowa i po potomstwie Dahrine i Szczerbatka tylko Hyacinthino ma takie oczy. Smoki z taką barwą ślepi są zwykle inteligentniejsze i mają jakąś ciekawą zdolność. * Jest możliwość występowania białej Furii. W historii gatunku były takie trzy: Shira, Misza oraz jej syn. Również biała odmiana tego gatunku posiada jakąś wyjątkową umiejętność. Zobacz też Kategoria:Tajemnicze